Late Night Tears
by Leveragelover
Summary: A robbery during Maggie and Sterlings welcoming party leaves everyone in shock and some hurt. Mostly N/S with talking of M/S


_Late Night Tears_

Nate and Sophie had been at Maggie's welcoming party for about 3 hours. Maggie and Sterling had bought a small quaint house and were throwing a party as celebration. Everyone at the party was drunk and having a good time. Nate was sitting in the armchair of the far corner from the door, Sophie in his lap. She had her arms draped around his neck and a beer in her hands. Nate thought it was funny because she had started with wine and ended up with beer and he was pretty sure she'd have a glass of something stronger in her hands in the next few minutes.

"And I'll tell you somefin we sursly need to kick them kids otta da house" Sophie slurred in Nates ear

"I completely agree!" Nate said in a drunken tone

Then a guy walked into the house. He was dressed in all black, a hat on with his hood overtop. The man had very serious face.

"Hi there!" Sophie yelled to the man

He glanced over at her with narrowed eyes. Three guys dressed in similar clothes walked in behind him.

Sophie's eyes squinted in confusion before going impossibly wide. She looked back at Nate who had the same look on his face.

The first man then pulled out a huge ass silver pistol and started waving it around. "This is a fucking robbery!"

Everyone started freaking out and some were frozen still.

"Give us all your wallets and phones!" The other one yelled

Another one of the guys took a hold of Sterlings collar and started beating the crap out of them. The other three guys then started going after the other guys at the party.

(Eliot wasn't there to fight them off because he couldn't stand Sterling and didn't want to punch his face off at their welcoming party.)

Sophie went to grab her phone that was sitting on the coffee table but she tripped and fell. Just as she scrambled shakily to her feet the one guy with the gun dragged Nate out of the chair by his collar.

Sophie screamed to let him go but he pointed the gun in her face and she quickly backed away. He punched Nate in the face a few times and kicked him in the ribs. Then he grabbed his wallet and phone but not without grabbing Sophie's off the coffee table first.

There was still more yelling and screaming until finally the robbers finished up. They had left all the guys bloody and beat (no wallets or phones) and the woman without purses or phones.

Everyone stayed there in shock for a long while until they all started to move again. Sophie was at Nates side, tending to his bloody nose and cuts on his face. As she looked around she saw all the other woman next to their husbands.

"Did-did they take your purse?" Nate muttered as he brought his hand to his cracked ribs, wincing in pain.

"Oh, thank God no, I didn't have it with me!"

"Okay. Good."

"Nate, it wouldn't have mattered if they took it anyway! They hurt you, don't you care?" Sophie gently caressed his face.

Nate waved her off. "I'll be fine Soph"

"You fucking bastard," She said in a annoyed tone, her eyes filled with tears, "why can't you care that you're hurt?"

Nate blinked a few times as he looked at her. His mouth twisted into a frown and he let his body go limp in her arms. His body was screaming in pain and he decided to give up trying to be tough. "Please get me home. It hurts so bad"

Sophie nodded, helping him up. They walked over to Maggie who was gently pressing a damp washcloth to Sterlings cuts.

"I can take care of it myself" Sterling muttered, batting her hand away

"They broke your nose, James!" Maggie reminded him.

"Maggie, I'm taking Nate home. How's your husband?"

"They broke his nose" Maggie replied with a sour look on her face. She didn't like that James was damaged soon after they got married.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sophie paused, "I hope everyone else is okay."

"Yeah, yeah, me too. I'll talk to you later Sophie, just get Nate home" Maggie smiled sadly before returning to tend to Sterlings wounds.

It was about 11:30 by the time they got back to the apartment.

"Go lay down upstairs. Take your shirt off and try not to fall asleep" Sophie instructed him.

Nate nodded and left. Sophie sighed, grabbing a washcloth and some strong pain medication. She had learned how to mend some minor injuries from Eliot. Oddly enough broken or cracked ribs were considered a minor injury in the team.

When she got upstairs she saw Nate laying on his back; blood still all over him.

"Didn't even care to wash the blood off your face?" Sophie joked around as she walked over to him.

Nate chuckled dryly. "Just following directions"

"Uh-huh. And I thought you were a smart man" Sophie smiled gently.

Nate smiled back. She grabbed a washcloth and ran it under some warm water, wringing it out. Gently, she pushed back his hair and started cleaning his cuts. He winced in pain every time she touched a particularly painful spot.

She quickly finished cleaning off the blood and threw the washcloth in the laundry room. "Sit up so you can drink some water"

Nate obliged with some struggling but managed to get in a mostly upright position. Sophie handed him a glass of water and two pills. He gratefully took both, swallowing the pills and drinking all the water.

"Now I know it'll hurt to take deep breaths but it will keep you from getting phnemonia" Sophie said as she started changing into pajamas.

"'Kay. I'm gonna sleep now" Nate muttered as he laid back down, pulling the covers over him.

"Okay." Was all Sophie responded. She got into bed, cuddling next to his warm body. Once she was sure he was asleep she let her emotional barrier down. Tears started to roll down her face as the robbery replayed in her mind. The scenes become more and more unreal as she drifted off into a sleep full of nightmares.

It would scar both of them for the rest of their lives.

**THE END**

**A/N: The robbery at the beginning was actually based off a true story. Although it was tweaked just slightly (there wasn't a guy there with her). I'm not sure why I decided to write a fanfic about it but I did. As you all know I don't own Leverage (although I wish I did)**


End file.
